Boundary
by Mistakeland
Summary: Stefan&Elena&Damon. Elena siempre había tenido lo que quería, porque Elena era la mejor. Y, ahora que se lo piensa, no hay razón alguna para negarse lo que desea. Porque los quiere a ambos, por siempre, caminando al borde del límite.


**» Back.**

Por puntos. No me gusta Vampire Diaries, los libros al menos (L. J. Smith en particular nunca me ha gustado mucho~), pero empecé a ver la serie porque sale Ian Somerhalder & él es mi esposo & su boca es mordible —ajá, esa palabra existe—. Y como que obviamente me gusta él, y lo siento, pero Paul Wesley es demasiado... hombre (?) Sí, me gustan más andróginos o no sé, no tan bruscos. Así que no. Aunque Ian haga del malo follableyviolable Damon, lo eligo a él al cuadrado infinito, gracias. Esto es Stefan/Elena/Damon tirando a Elena/Damon. Sigh por eso. Y gracias a mi gemela perdida/encontrada Annie, aka Cafesitodeldia por darle un vistazo (sonrisa).

* * *

**Boundary**

«Mi nombre sobre tu piel,

los secretos entre mis manos»

(Ahora, Elena sabe).

Sabe tan bien.

Es brillante. Elena es un ángel y es (dorada), pero ella sabe que es superior, («lo eres mil veces», se lo confirma y reafirma Damon), que es diferente, (especial), y a veces Stefan se ríe en su oído en voz baja, notas musicales repiqueteando dentro de su mente («yo... creo que ni siquiera Katherine, Elena... podría superarte»). Entonces, escondida debajo de su cama, (con un diario por el que se deslizan y escapan palabras), lo sabe y piensa cómo no se le ha ocurrido antes. Elena aún es algo infantil con sus pucheros de princesa caprichosa, (pero es también una mujer con su sonrisa filosa y sus piernas largas). Elena es el ángel que no cayó, (porque nunca estuvo en el cielo), Elena es —y sabe— una Diosa entre los hombres.

(Entre todos los hombres).

Stefan es el lado dulce, es miel en el fondo de su boca. Stefan es una (caricia), lánguida y palpitante, es la expectación y los momentos suaves. Stefan es (secretos), calidez, (segundos especiales a toda hora). Stefan es saber que alguien va a amarla por siempre, (siempre jamás), que será recordada y vivirá y que nadie podrá superarla. A veces, (cuando se besan), Elena abre los ojos y se imagina a Stefan sentado junto a alguna chica simple y sinsabor, (cientos de años más tarde), hablándole sobre una Elena más hermosa que Helena de Troya, (más perfecta que nadie), con una melancolía que ni siquiera Katherine podría superar. Y su cara (se deforma) con la victoria. Sabe que ha ganado, (por fin, ella es la mejor) y lo tiene. Lo tiene, al fin. Ha costado más de una vida, (ha destruido varias), pero Elena lo tiene. Y nada más importa.

(Stefan es calma y paz y música clásica, besos bajo la lluvia, susurros de agua).

Damon es un animal y la besa como una bestia, (esos besos robados que valen cien besos permisivos). Damon es rebeldía y chaquetas de cuero, pasos fuertes, (todo lo que soñó cuando tenía quince y los chicos malos estaban de moda). Damon es un chiste seco que siempre tiene doble sentido y su respiración agitada, (a veces no hay respiración porque no respiras cuando alguien te mete la lengua en la garganta). Damon es calor, ardor y pasión, (es saber que él la recordará, también, como unas piernas abiertas y un pecho jadeante, una sonrisa triunfante en cada chica en que entre). Quiere decirle que le pertenece pero no lo hace porque en ese momento el placer la desborda y se escapa con un grito. Como miles de pajaritos.

(Damon es algo simple y básico, instintivo, algo que has hecho durante miles de vidas).

Y Elena sufre y llora y se humilla, (en secreto, donde nadie la vea), porque los quiere a ambos pero no puede tenerlos a los dos. Hasta que un día se pregunta por qué no y no hay respuesta, no late ninguna contestación. Así que se decide a tenerlos a ambos, hoy y siempre, (y cuando Stefan le hable a alguien más sobre su sonrisa o sus ojos o su cabello, será porque ella se frota contra Damon en algún callejón o lo hace, desnuda y entregada, entre sábanas revueltas y mojadas), para nunca jamás, (y mientras ella se ría y cuente estrellas con Stefan, Damon besará y romperá bocas y matará corazones jovenes porque ninguna será suficiente).

(Elena siempre ha sido la mejor, la perfecta, la que se sienta en el trono con una sonrisa felina y las piernas cruzadas), y no le importa nadie más, en el fondo, es sobre ella. (Caroline se arrastra y grita enfadada), pero Elena sabe, algún día ella estará de rodillas, (como todos).

Siempre, siempre, la Diosa.

(Elena es inalcanzable como el cielo) y tibia y cálida como la tierra, (Elena es) fuego y sol mientras se mueve sobre ti, con el cabello sobre la cara, (ella es) viento y agua cuando te besa abriendo la boca, dándote a conocer una lengua húmeda y resbaladiza.

No sabe cómo lo hará, aún, pero sucederá. (Porque ella es lista y porque los que la tuvieron aún la añoran, a pesar de todo, Elena sabe que, por ejemplo, Caroline nunca será lo suficientemente buena para Matt). Y los tendrá a ambos, siempre en la palma de su mano, lo que Katherine no pudo soportar, (porque la tonta murió por ello). Pero Elena siempre ha sido la mejor.

(Con ellos dos a su lado será perfecta).


End file.
